


Truth from Tears

by 123_eyes_on_me



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_eyes_on_me/pseuds/123_eyes_on_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack tries to shut out his room mate It back fires and Aster finds something else out instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth from Tears

Aster barged back into the dorm room, when the sobs got harder and louder. 

"I don't know what ya' want frostbite! Ya' tell me to leave ya' alone but then ya' just cry harda'! Just te-" 

Aster was cut off by smooth loving lips crashing into his chapped ones. At first he just stood there stunned but then he kissed back but fully knowing this was his room mates first kiss he didn't do anything more than press his lips fiercely into the others. 

They broke apart for air and Jack lay his head on Aster's chest listening to the fast heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry it's just... Aster... I feel like you should know by now..." Jack paused bitting his lip in the most adorable way Aster had ever witnessed.

"That when I say leave me alone I really mean... I want you to hug me and tell me everything's fine." 

Aster looked at Jack. The beautiful boy in front of him, with those darn enchanting eyes. Aster tilted Jack's head up towards his and put his lips back on Jack's.

They broke apart and Aster put his forehead against Jacks.

"I can hug ya', I can tell ya' the truth, I can kiss ya' and promise to love ya'. But Jack mate you and I both know that some days nothin's gonna make sense or be 'kay. If we can stay togetha' I promise I will make things at least a little brighter because snowflake. That's what ya' do every bleedin' day for me. So what da ya say? Wanna be my snowman?" Aster whispered into Jack's ears.   
He felt Jack nod and heard Jack say yes, but didn't give the boy any time to say anything else as he pulled him even closer and joined their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's really short but it's the first fanfiction I'm posting and yeah... Hope you liked it!


End file.
